


Laura vs her dreams

by TheJellycopter



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Drunk Laura, F/F, Jealous Carmilla, Laura dreaming, but just a little bit, drinking involved, nightmares that become dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJellycopter/pseuds/TheJellycopter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this one Laura and Carm are only roommates (there's no saving the world from vampires involved). Carmilla is having a hard time thinking of her "roommate" with another girl and Laura is having  hard time just thinking about her roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laura vs her dreams

It was late, it was almost midnight and Laura had not returned from her study reunion with Danny.

“It is not of my business” said a very frustrated Carmilla, she passed another page from her book and tried to keep calm, she switched the position of her legs trying to feel more comfortable in her bed, but she knew that the problem was in her mind and not in her body. “She can do whatever she wants, and whoever she wants, I don’t care” she rolled her eyes and closed her book, and stared at a random spot on the wall.

She heard the door opening and took her book again very quickly, Laura’s steps sounded cautiousbut clumsy, Carmila turned around to see her roommate, her drunk roommate judging by the state of her equilibrium. “Is everything ok, cupcake?” Carmilla tried so hard not to smile when she saw Laura get startled, she knew Laura wasn’t expecting for her to be in the dorm, after all she usually spends her nights outside, but not tonight, not when she knew about Laura’s date with Danny, she wasn’t jealous, she could never be jealous of Danny and Laura, she was just…she wasn’t jealous, that’s it.

“Carmila? is that you?” Laura opened her eyes widely and sat on her bed, looking very confuse.

“why, were you expecting someone else?” Carmilla closed her book once more and raised an eyebrow turning her face towards Laura.

“hmm? No!, of course not, it’s only that I…I didn’t think you would be here, in the dorm, I mean and you’re here…in the dorm” Laura’s body movements were even more awkward than usual and it was a miracle she could say such a long speech.

“well, yes, here I am, in the dorm….my plans got cancelled so I decided to stay here and sleep..which you should probably do too, you don’t look so good, creampuff, was studying so hard that you just fell into alcoholism”

“hahaha, you’re so funny, no, I…Danny was, she got some beers in her fridge you know? But we only had a few…is just, I’m not so good with alcohol, that’s why I asked Danny to bring me here…to the dorm”

“very gentlemanly of her” Carmilla got up from her bed and walked to their little kitchen area, Laura was so drunk that didn’t even notice the sarcasm in the vampire’s voice, she poured some water on a glass and gave it to Laura “not that I care but you should drink this before sleeping, it will help your hangover be less…bad”

“ooh, thank you, Carmilla, you’re always so nice” Laura took the glass with her both hands and drank almost all of it before yawning dramatically, Carmilla was now almost in pain trying not to laugh at her, “nice” that was the last thing she could ever imagine Laura calling her, she was even worse than she thought.

Laura gave the glass back to Carmilla and lied on her bed ready to fall asleep with all her clothes on “good night, Carm” another yawn “until tomorrow” and that was it, Carmilla got back to her bed and saw Laura one last time before finally trying to get some sleep for herself.

It was about 5 or 6 am, the window light was enough to bring visibility to the room but Carmilla knew that it was still very early for her to be up…but she heard it one more time, the reason she woke up, Laura was talking in her sleep, Carmilla sat on her bed and stared at Laura for a bit, Laura seemed to be having a nightmare or something, she was whining and moving her head from one side to another, Carmilla went right next to Laura’s bed and sat on the floor thinking if she should wake her up or not, until Laura spoke again, only this time her tone was different, it was softer and it was too much for Carmilla to hear, Laura was saying her name! And now she was for sure not having a nightmare.

“Carmilla…Carmilla, oh…mmm, Carm” she moaned. Carmilla was shocked and didn’t know what to do, yes, Laura was possibly under the effects of alcohol but still, she was dreaming about her, not Danny, not any other girl, but her. Carmilla was about to get back to her bed and let Laura alone, after all, she was having a good time, but then she saw Laura start moving, she passed a hand through her blonde hair and the other one was creating a path through her body and was a few inches away from her pants when Carmilla reacted. Laura was trying to kill her or what? “Oh, no, that is waaay too much fun for you” she said and started to pat Laura’s shoulder “Laura? Laura, wake up, you’re having a…nightmare”

“mmm? Carmilla? What? How? What are you doing?” Laura stammered.

“You were having a nightmare, cupcake”

“I was?” she frowned and suddenly became aware of her hand’s location, she moved it away and looked at Carmilla, hoping she hadn’t notice, but Carmilla did notice, and Laura blushed intensely.

“Do you have them a lot? These amm…nightmares” she sat on Laura’s bed with her intertwined fingers above her knee.

Laura didn’t say anything, she was confused about Carmilla’s question, could she be? But no, there was no way she could be talking about that.

“I have them too, you know? These…nightmares”. She stared at Laura’s lips and then at her eyes that were still filled with doubt.

“you do?” Laura hold her breath as Carmilla nodded slowly, the silence was loaded with tensión, they could both feel it, Laura was getting goosebumps and Carmilla’s breathing was increased.

“Laura, are you..still drunk?” She said after she couldn’t take it anymore.

“no…maybe a little, but I’m deffinitely conscious right now…why?” And then she bit her bottom lip and that was everything for Carmilla, she was strong but she wasn’t that strong, she leaned over Laura and cupped her face with her hands, they had been waiting for that moment to happen for so long that the kiss was a mess, the desperation was bigger than their desire but they didn’t care, they didn’t want to stop, they couldn’t stop, they played with each other’s tongues and explored their bodies with their hands, dying to touch everything they could, Laura started to lift Carmilla’s shirt, feeling her soft and cool skin in the process. 

“Wait, Laura, wait” Carmilla rested her forehead in Lauras chin, she focused on recovering control of her breathing and then lifted her face to look at a very sexy and confused Laura “are you sure you want to do this?”

Laura was overwhelmed by Carmilla’s thoughtfulness, she always pictured herself with a dominant and powerful Carmilla, but a caring one was too much for her heart, so she just kissed her one more time, although now it was a slower, gentle kiss, with the same amount of passion but this time with the certainty that they had enough time to actually enjoy it, Laura wanted to tell Carmilla with her lips that she wasn’t acting in the heat of the moment, she wanted to tell her that that kiss was not a mistake, and she was doing a good job, Carmilla´s hands stroking her waist were a proof of that.

They smiled but didn’t end the kiss, Laura said against Carmilla’s lips “What does that tell you?”, Carmilla looked at her with her eyebrow up, she made her right hand do the exact moves that Laura’s hand during the nightmare, and told her in a deep voice “it tells me that I’m about to make your dreams come true”.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, feel free to tell me if something was misspelled...I hope you liked it :)


End file.
